Tails lost sibling
by Red Tygon
Summary: This is a part 1 of a planned 3-4 part fanfic of the Sonic series starring Tails, Espio and his twin tailed older sister that was inspired by a long lost old image that I remember from as a kid. This first installment sees Espio seek out a bored Tails six years in the future about information regarding his sister, will he find her or is it a trap by Robotniks remnants?
1. Chapter 1

It was yet another peaceful day on the planet Mobius as a certain two tailed fox lay on the top of his garage; having flown up there using his twin tails as a propeller to bask in the beautiful day part for the sake of it and part because there didn't seem to be anything else to do now.

The war with Robotnik was drawing to a close as the tyrannical dictator had become near mad after countless defeats from his arch nemesis Sonic the Hedgehog. Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog had grown tired of chasing after him and had left to search for someone who didn't constantly spurn her affections as Princess Sally Acorn and Sonic were now hopelessly in love with each other. The princess always followed him whenever she wasn't busy with royalty matters leaving Tails out of the picture pretty much now. And then Knuckles the Echidna seemed to be keeping himself to himself and his family he had started with Julie-Su on the floating island. He was already training his four year old son in his martial arts to prepare him for when he would help him protect the master emerald.  
"I sure miss the old days" sighed the orange furred, 14 year old two-tailed fox, watching the clouds drift on by. "I wish there was something but there seems to be little use for a hero now. I guess I should just give things up and look for a normal life now?" he said in a somewhat flat voice, unsure if he ever live a normal life after all the adventures he had with Sonic.

Tails yawned, closing his eyes as the clouds drifting by in the blue sky made him drowsy, his blue eyes almost the same blue as the sky above him as sleep threatened to claim him.  
"Waah!" he cried out, nearly knocking over a purple Chameleon with a yellow horn that seemed to just materialise. "Espio, what are you doing here?" Tails said, putting a hand to his white furred chest, his heart racing out of shock.

"I'm sorry about that tails, habits die hard" the once member of Chaotix said as he sat down beside him.  
The Chaotix Detective Agency had since been disbanded after a succession on failures and the loss of their office.  
Espio now worked as an agent for hire, putting his ninja skills to best use but unlike Rouge who worked for anything as long as the price was right, he had his set morals and standards. "I am here on behalf of a mystery employer, she would like to meet you Tails, she gave no specifics just for you to come and meet her Downunda" he said, referring to the other side of Mobius that was currently mopping up Robotniks forces their side.

"And why should I go halfway round the world just for that then?" Tails said, suspicion written all over his features at such a vague request. "For starts it could be another trap set up by Robotniks followers" Tails said, ever the cautious fox.

"She said in the letter that you might say that, so she said in that case it is because she knows where your sister is" Espio said, handing over the letter he got "and that she knows of you been alive and wants to see you again" Espio finished as he held a letter in his hand from his mysterious client.

Tails was instantly alert at hearing this, whipping the letter from his hands and reading the letter, his heart pounding hard as he read it. "It…can't be, my sister is alive…after all this time?" he said, remembering losing her as they had ran away from Robotnik's Badniks and just watched as his sister got carried away as she pushed him into cover to save him from been captured. It was soon after he met Sonic in the Chemical Plant Zone and never said anything due to the pain and not knowing where she might be, or even if she had been turned into one of Robotniks robots.

"I understand if you find it hard to believe Tails, if you like I can…Hey, what are you doing?!" Espio cried out as Tails took off with his twin tails acting as a fluffy propeller, picking Espio up by his head as he squirmed in mid-air.

"Come on, there is no time to lose now. We will take my Tornado Mark 3 and be there before you know it" he said as he dropped Espio to the ground, the chameleon shaking his head and his curly tail going straight for a brief moment.

"Warn me next time!" he said a little ruffled as he stepped on into Tails workshop where he kept a roof over his head by repairing and creating minor things, but he had also been tinkering on his own projects.

"Sorry Espio, just this is…I want to find out so bad my sister" he said as he clambered into the jet. "You have no idea just how desperately I want to find out if she is alive still" the orange fox said as he flicked some switches and prepped the Tornado mark 3.

"Boy Tails, I don't know how you manage it all?" Espio said as he looked up at the plane with its mini quad jets, the plane seemingly to defy what the little fox should be capable of.  
As he hopped in, Espio gave a brief look around of fear before he squashed it.

Pressing a button, the roof opened up on his garage "I sure hope you don't get airsick, though you are somewhat similar to Sonic in some ways so I suppose you wouldn't?" Tails said, looking back at him before hitting a button marked vertical.  
With a roar of four mini jets engaging, the jets swivelled so that the two on the wings and the two at the rear was pointing towards the ground as with a shudder, the craft took off from the ground.

Espio looked down and gulped slightly, he had never admitted it but he had a fear of flying that he would never admit to anyone but himself.  
"Okay, BLAST OFF!" Tails shouted excitedly as he hit the thrust button, the jets rapidly converting to point backwards as they jetted off as they quickly accelerated to 700 miles per hour and breaking the sound barrier.  
"You okay Espio?" Tails shouted over the roar of the engine.  
Espio just nodded, his hand covering his mouth with his usually purple skin turning a bit of a green shade.

After a good few hours' worth of flying past the speed of sound, Espio's stomach began to settle down with his complexion a little less green now, though he still looked a paler shade of purple than usual.  
"So Espio any clue as to who your client is then?" Tails said as he looked back at him, the young two tailed fox noted a while before he looked ill but refrained from saying anything as he knew the Chameleon had his pride.

"Uhhh…not really" Espio groaned slightly, refraining from looking out of the window as the clouds sped on by them. "All I know is that the client said they would be happy to cover any expenses as well as my fee and that we was to ask for a T2, even her name seems to be encrypted which leads me to believe whoever we are dealing with is of some importance" he said before making a gagging noise as his stomach lurched again.

Tails shook his head and lost himself in thought as they reached their destination.  
_"Attention expected arrivals, you are hereby instructed to meet our leader at the main hanger, please follow our comrades otherwise you will be taken as the enemy"_ a feminine voice said suddenly on the com-link.

"Acknowledged, this is Tornado mark 3 Pilot Tails and passenger Espio the Chameleon as instructed, over" Tails said in as brave of a voice as he could manage. He knew they were well within the zone, his scanners picked up a number of concealed weapons that would be more than capable of blasting them down and had no intention to give them cause to think they were the enemy.

They were met by two avian Mobians, one being an eagle and the other a hawk as they flew to each side of the craft as Tails lowered the jet output to minimum speed.

As they came into land, they looked at each other with some caution in their faces "be careful Tails, we don't know if this could be a trap of some sort by one of Robotniks factions" Espio said to Tails as he made sure he had some Kunai in a pouch and Tails had his ship on standby in-case they needed a quick getaway.

As the roof of the hanger closed over their heads, the door to the small hanger opened as a pair of Mobians came to escort them "ah, Miles Prower, we have been expecting you, and you are his friend Espio correct? You are most welcome to come along" one said to the pair as they turned to walk them out, into the bright, hot day of Downunda.

"Man is it hot out here!" Tails said as he wiped at his furred brow, his ears dipping slightly at the intense heat.

"A little out of your comfort zone eh little critter?" one of the natives escorting them asked friendly in a friendly manner.

"Hey, are you been funny?" Tails said as he looked over at him before Espio put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head, indicating this was normal behaviour for these people.

"So…where are you taking us then?" Tails asked somewhat awkwardly as they walked, just to break the silence and distract him from this sudden lump. What if they were luring them into a trap? Even Sonic would be hard pressed to rescue them if anything were to happen this side of Mobius.

"Where do you think mate? To our leader of course" one said with a friendly, if not rough pat on Tails back, making him stagger a bit.  
"Well, here we are blokes" they said as they departed and left them at a small building.

Raising a fist to the door, Tails was about to knock but then hesitated, just for him to whip round as Espio knocked on the door for him.  
"What, we came all this way, and besides I won't get my pay if I don't see this T2" Espio said at his rebuking look.

"Enter please" A feminine voice commanded soon afterwards.

Entering the small building, they looked around and noticed how much like an army office it was, with charts, maps and simulations of the enemy movement.  
"Stop there, what are your names?" She commanded in a voice that seemed to make even his twin tails go to attention as Tails responded with T-ails and Espio" he stuttered as he seemed to freeze with the authority in her voice.

"Your REAL name" she said in a tone that bordered aggressive as she became impatient with him.

"M-M-Miles Prower" he said, his sky blue eyes shining in fear as to what she wanted with his name.

It was then the chair slowly turned round, when she was fully turned round Tails froze in place, seeming like a statue if not for his warm fur on him and his bright eyes shining with happy tears.  
There right in front of him was a beautiful white vixen, clad in combat style green and black boots, a black vest and white gloves with the most beautiful of blue eyes like Tails and a black band round her head had…and twin tails too.  
"My name is Melissa Prower, nice to meet you…brother" she said the last bit with a tear forming in her eye.


	2. Chapter 2

An awkward silence seemed to hang in the air "M…Melissa?" Tails said, his blue eyes starting to shimmer with tears before the breath was knocked out of him as she tackled him in a strong hug, throwing her arms about him and pretty much picking him off the floor.  
Been four years older, Melissa was a fair bit taller than Tails so this was pretty easy for her to do so given her strength.

"MILES! I thought you had…that you had died or been turned into one of Robotniks Badniks" Melissa cried as she swung him about and tears ran down her face.  
Espio took a respectful step back to allow them room for their sibling reunion, a rare smile gracing his lips as he looked at the pair of siblings.

"M-Melissa, I would be happy to talk when you are not choking me to death!" Tails said hoarsely as his face started turning blue from lack of oxygen.

"Ahh, sorry, sorry, umm…" Melissa said as she quickly dropped him to the ground, letting Tails land on his feet as he bent over and gasped for air.

"Espio, come in as well please, we have your contract to talk about" Melissa said as tails rubbed his neck where his sister had been hugging him.

"Uh, no thank you, I don't wish to intrude at all and…" he was cut off as Melissa dragged him by his horn through the door again "ow, okay fine" he said, surprised at the young vixens strength.  
Espio grumbled slightly as he rubbed the base of his horn and flicked his yellow eyes over the white twin tailed vixen. He couldn't help but find her a Mobian to admire before shaking his head, realising he was staring.

Melissa beckoned for her brother to sit before coming straight out "what happened Miles, last I saw of you was when I had to shove you into hiding and thought sure something had happened to you, so what has happened all this time?"

"Well, it kind of started soon after you had been taken away; I was travelling through a swamp, trying to make my way to Robotniks fortress in order to rescue you when I fell into a disguised swamp pit. I thought I was a goner when Sonic sped on by and rescued me and…"

"You, know Sonic? The Sonic the Hedgehog who drove Robotnik mad and responsible for putting this war to an end with him?" Melissa interrupted as her eyes went large at the thought.

"Well yeah, we are…were practically brothers until he got engaged to Princess Sally Acorn" Tails said with a slightly downcast look.

Espio shifted uncomfortably in the shadows as another silence hung about them, feeling somewhat uncomfortable and out of place here before Melissa broke the silence again "brother, I am sorry something came between you and Sonic, but you have me now, your real sister".

Tails looked up into his sisters blue eyed stare, shocked with the strength she seemed to possess as she held onto his hands before he laid a hand on her own "thank you sister, but what happened? I thought you were gone forever after Robotniks badniks took you away" Tails said as memories from the day clouded his blue eyes.

"Well, I was on one of his prisoner ships that was bound for one of his factories, I was certain I would never see the light of day again as I felt I would be destined to spend my time as a badnik when here was the sound of a scuffle on the ship.  
I thought at first it was a fight amongst his crew, but of course Robots don't have scuffles with each other when the door was blown off. And there is where I met the Downunda freedom fighters.  
It seems a number of their comrades where on the ship, they apologised that they could not make any stops for the rest due to getting their kind back home was the first priority and would risk getting caught as the alarms had been set off in the ship so an air battalion would be sent out to capture it again."

Melissa paused to let her story digest, Tails twin tail spinning and twisting in anger towards the deranged doctor, despite he was no longer a threat anymore.

Melissa continued her tale "we were told we was welcome to make a home with them or join the resistance, and so I did, determined to pay Robotnik back for taking my family away from me, I tried searching a few databases for you but never came up with anything. And then last month something was brought to my attention, I managed to hack into one of Robotniks old databases where there was a file on you from years back, and to my surprise it said your actual name was Miles Prower.  
I just couldn't believe it really, I had always thought that this Tails character was another two tailed fox or some robot actually; I have tried giving it a go with flying with mine but never any good. I got word of this Espio character that was a clean agent and had him track you down".

"But why me though, surely you have others here that are as good as me?"Espio spoke up and making Tails start as he had forgotten about him been in the room with him them.

_"That's a ninja for you" _Tails mentally sighed as Melissa turned her attention to him, as though noticing the purple Chameleon for the first time.

"Well, it was because I knew Chaotix were friends with Sonic and thought you would be the best to call on for the task" Melissa said in a reasoning voice.

"I guess it makes sense then" Tails said as he smiled at his sister, his twin tails nearly the same size as his sister despite the four year age gap between them.  
"What?" Tails said as Melissa gave a light chuckle.

"I just didn't expect my little brother to still look so cute, another reason why I found it so hard to find you as I always thought Tails a girl" Melissa said as she poked his chest playfully.

"M-Melissa!" Tails shouted out, a hurt look in his eyes as he backed off before storming out of her office, nearly bowling over a kangaroo that stood guard outside Melissa's office.

"What was that about, I only poked a bit of fun at my brother, I thought it would help us bond after all these years" Melissa said as she stared after her brother, a sad look at having ruined their reunion.

"Well, I can understand Tails reaction, he has a lot of people poking fun at him for how he looks and I guess he just wasn't expecting you to say something like that" Espio said as he darted his eyes to the door as it opened.

A koala came rushing in "T2, the remnants of Robotniks loyal followers are on the move here, they have been spotted to have a number of his badniks they have repaired themselves and armed with laser rifles".

"What! How far away are they?" Melissa demanded as she grabbed the koala by her top, worry and anger smouldering in her eyes.

"T-twenty minutes away miss T2!" she said as most called her, given she wanted to hide her real name from when the deranged scientist was in power.

"Damn, rally the resistance and meet them head on, we end this once and for all" Melissa said before taking off, seemingly forgetting about her position and Espio who had seemingly vanished.

"Huh, I meet my sister for the first time in six years, and what does she say to me? She says she couldn't find me cos she thought I was a girl in what she had seen" Tails muttered to himself as he paced about the top of a rocky overhang, the red dust-dirt kicking up from his pacing.  
"I guess I shouldn't have expected too much, she was always like that, carefree and liked to pick fun at me when we were young" Tails sighed before laying down under the hot sun, trying to cool his temper down before going back to them.

Unknown to our two tailed friend, trouble was coming his way in the form of a small army that was headed towards the base.  
A small unit detached from the main to head towards Tails, thinking of him as a lookout and to silence him.

Meanwhile Melissa was making her way as fast as she could to where one of her men had spotted him travelling in.  
"Tails, you always did have a knack of getting into trouble didn't you?" the white furred vixen muttered as she kept twining her tails about, trying to use them to propel her like her brother did without success.

"Urgh, why now Miles, why did you have to get upset right now when trouble is at our doorstep?" she said, laying her ears back out of frustration as she gave up trying to fly.  
"Why is it he can and I can't?" Melissa thought sourly as she drew stares and ignored a question from one of the resistance as she was asked where she was going at such an important time.  
"Just follow protocol" she yelled back, grating her teeth in frustration as she ran.

Melissa spied her brother up on top of one of the overhanging cliffs that were sometimes used as a viewpoint for enemies.

Melissa felt her heart freeze then, she had to fight the temptation for her body to do the same as fear clutched at her when she saw a few remnants of Robotniks loyal followers aiming their rifles at tails and slowly approaching from behind.  
"No…Miles" she gasped as she frantically lashed her tails about, panic seizing her. If she called, she would alert his attackers but if she didn't, they would surly take him prisoner and use him as a hostage, knowing who he is.

"Please fly, FLY DAMNIT!" Melissa cried out as she beat her tails hard, and then all of a sudden she found she was flying through the air with her tails whirring at blurring speed and straight at Miles attackers.

Tails was startled out of his moping as he saw a figure flying rapidly towards him "sis?" he said, puzzled that she was flying when he thought she said she couldn't.  
Tails whipped his head round as she flew at full pelt over him just in time to see her collide with a follower of Robotniks, making them both grunt from the impact as she fell to the ground.

Experience from his past battles alongside Sonic told him to not hesitate as he whipped a gun from his shoe.  
The followers laughed at the pint sized gun "laugh it up goons" Tails said as he pulled the trigger before a small bolt flew at one, bathing him in a light blue glow as his laughter stopped and he fell to the ground in a frozen state.

Melissa stared at her little brother proudly before jumping to action, landing a kick to one face and then a sweep kick to another and ending with her back to her brothers "well, you sure surprised me little brother" she said before they cried out, two laser's hitting them both and knocking the wind from out of them.

"Your resistance is over T2, Robotniks name and glory shall live on and we will carry out his will" a lizard said as he pointed his gun to them, along with one of Robotniks restored swatbots.  
"Ugh!" he grunted as something kicked him in the face, sending him sprawling and a number of Kunai thudded into the bot, causing it to collapse as a vital circuit was struck.

There were cries of alarm as the remaining two fired their rifles off in random directions before been dropped in a similar manner as the lizard before their savoir materialized.  
"Espio!" Tails said, a smile on his face as the chameleon stared at him and nodded before he found himself knocked on over.

"That…was so, COOL!" Melissa said as she fiercely hugged him, pressing her face to his "I always thought ninjas were cool but to actually see one in action" Melissa continued as a faint blush crept into Espios cheeks, turning his purple colour a lighter shade.

"Uhh…?" Espio uttered, feeling uncomfortable with her warm body pressed up to his as he was unused to such contact. "But…you didn't see me though" he said, his voice seeming quieter as he tried to pry her off of him.

"That's just it though, you were like a phantom taking them out like that, and the panic on their faces was so priceless" Melissa said as she continued to hug him, the chameleon surprised at how strong she was holding him. He suspected in terms of strength she would probably be the stronger one.

Tails just stood there in shock before making a clearing sound in his throat "er, aren't you forgetting something Melissa?" Tails said to her as she suddenly opened her eyes, letting go of a flustered Espio.

"Your right, come on it is time for us to put an end to this once and for all!" she said before giving her brother a much gentler hug "I am glad that you are safe brother" she said before letting go and giving him a whack on the head. "And that was for running off, you had me so worried little brother!" She said as he rubbed his head rapidly.

"Oww, okay I'm sorry, you have hardly changed have you sis?" Tails said as he recalled how much of a tomboy she could be growing up, she had beaten him in every tussle and play fight before Robotnik came onto the scene.

"Humph, I would say I have changed a lot, I think I have become a very beautiful fox, right Espio?" She said, giving him a flirtatious wink before running off to where the main battle was taking place.

Espio stared after her, feeling somewhat confused before Tails lay a hand on his shoulder and sighed "afraid my sister likes you Espio" Tails said with a grin before twining his tails together and flying off.

Espio stood there with his mouth hanging before shaking his head to clear it "this is not what I signed up for" he muttered before taking off at a speed to nearly match Sonics and Shadows.


End file.
